Field
Various features relate to a thermal management of an electronic device based on sensation model.
Background
Thermal management of electronic devices is an important factor in the design and operation of electronic devices. Thermal management is especially critical for portable handheld electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, wearable mobile device) because users holding/wearing the electronic devices are sensitive to the heat generated by the electronic devices. Traditionally, the thermal management of electronic devices relies on controlling the absolute temperature of the electronic devices. That is, an upper absolute temperature limit is specified for the electronic devices, and the thermal management controls the electronic device such that the electronic device is not allowed to operate and/or generate heat beyond the upper temperature limit. Thus, as long as the electronic device is operating below the upper absolute temperature limit, the thermal management will not limit, interfere or throttle the operation/activity of the electronic device. However, thermal management of an electronic device based solely on an upper temperature limit is inherently limited, and does not take into account other factors such as dynamic characterizations of human temperature sensation when performing thermal management.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved thermal management of portable and/or wearable electronic devices that take into account other factors and consideration when performing thermal management.